For patients with a sternal tumor, congenital sternal disorder, or various sternal injuries surgeons sometimes remove an affected sternum or sternal portion. Depending on the location and size of the tumor, adjoining rib segments can be disconnected from the sternum as part of the procedure. For regaining the anatomical integrity between the sternum and rib cage and for protecting the organs that are directly behind the sternum, surgeons can use a muscle flap to provide coverage and protection of the affected rib segments and sternum. In cases where a large section or the total sternum is removed, these muscle flaps may not offer the protection and support needed for maintaining the anatomical integrity.